Tele-Klaine-Sexo
by LyandraDR
Summary: "Ei, o que vocês farão amanhã à noite?" "Bem, vamos ensaiar para o musical da escola. E então, antes de dormir fazemos nosso tele-sexo habitual por telefone." E se esse tele-sexo que Kurt e Blaine faziam todas as noites antes de dormir fosse ao ar, como seria?
1. I

**N/A:** OOOi gente, então, essa fanfic ela foi postada no NYAH na minha conta e eu achei que deveria trazer pro .net porque aqui tem poucas fanfics Klaine e acho que vocês seriam merecedores, haha. A partir de hoje vou tentar trazer todas as minhas fanfics de lá pra cá, então, _enjoy._

* * *

**N/A: ** A fanfic é escrita com POV KURT. Escrevi a história no estilo da fanfic "Little Numbers", aonde ITÁLICO é Blaine e Normal é Kurt. É a primeira vez que Blaine ligava de noite para Kurt. Ela começa na semana em que o Blaine muda de colégio (3x01).

**#1**

15 de março de 2011, esse dia vai ficar marcado como dia que dei meu primeiro beijo de amor. Foi com Blaine que tudo isso aconteceu. Eu estava triste e carente por causa do meu amigo Pavarotti que havia partido e Blaine cuidou de mim direitinho, com beijinhos, e, desde então começamos a namorar. Ele nem eu nunca fizemos um pedido formal, mas mesmo assim, sabíamos que estávamos namorado. Essa semana ele provou seu amor por mim. Trocou todos seus amigos e seus estudos para estar ao meu lado, mudou de uma escola particular para uma pública por minha causa. E foi quando eu vi que estávamos mesmo enrolados.

Eu estava tentando me concentrar para a prova de espanhol que iria ter amanhã na escola, mas não conseguia tirar da minha cabeça ele: Blaine. Será que todos os apaixonados são assim? De repente, uma música começou a tocar. Era minha preferida e então comecei a cantar. Depois de alguns segundos percebi que não tinha colocado nenhuma música, era apenas meu celular tocando.

**(10 de Setembro de 2011 - 23:47hrs)**

**SWEET BLAINE CALLING.**

**ANSWER – REJECT**

"Oi, B. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

_"Nada. Só tava aqui no meu quarto olhando seu porta-retrato e senti saudades da sua voz. Você tá ocupado? Pode conversar com seu namorado?"_

"Eu estava estudando espanhol, mas acho que tenho um tempo pra falar com mi hermoso."

_"Você estava lindo hoje na escola com aquele seu sobretudo azul. Tenho admiração por você e suas roupas."_

"Como se você se vestisse mal. Suas roupas são iguais as minhas."

_"Acontece que eu compro minhas roupas na loja ao lado da Pottery Ban, mas você compra as suas num mundo alternativo. Ninguém sabe aonde é essa sua fonte de estilo."_

*risos*

"Eu sou um ditador da moda. O que posso fazer?"

_"Sim. Por exemplo, não consigo imaginar com que roupa você está agora para dormir. Imagino um terno... ou algo chique."_

"Deve ser. Você está vestindo o quê?"

"_O que uso sempre pra dormir. Uma calça de moleton cinza bem larga. Pareço um mendigo dormindo. Acho que se você me visse agora, terminaria comigo."_

"Você dorme sem blusa?"

_"Durmo. E você dorme de terno."_

"Não."

_"Dorme sim."_

"Não."

_"Então como você está vestido agora?"_

"Estou com uma camiseta estampada um pouco larga. É a minha preferida para dormir."

_"Você dorme pelado, só que de camiseta?"_

"Não né, homem. Estou de cueca também."

_"Só de camiseta e cueca?"_

"Sim."

_"Que cor?"_

"A camiseta é branca, e tem um desenho de panda."

_"Não estou falando da camiseta."_

"Você quer saber a cor da minha cueca?"

_"Sim."_

"Boxer preta. E a sua?"

_"Não uso."_

"Você não usa cueca pra dormir?"

_"Não, só a calça."_

"Eu uso." Ouvi Blaine rir do meu jeito inocente.

_"Eu adoraria ir aí ver de perto você de camiseta... e de cueca."_

"Blaine, amor, são quase 1 hora da manhã e tenho que acordar cedo. Vou desligar, tá? Te amo, tchau"

**TU TU TU TU TU**

Eu não me importo de ficar no telefone até de madrugada, mas acontece que a conversa começou a ficar mais estranha. Era a primeira vez que conversávamos sobre algo relacionado a isso. Tinhamos um acordo: durante os amassos, nunca passar a mão da cintura pra baixo. Desliguei na cara de Blaine e agora vou tentar dormir. Difícil, porque agora não consigo parar de pensar em Blaine descamisado somente com uma calça fina de moleton... Opa. Talvez seja melhor tomar um banho frio antes de ir dormir para acalmar as "coisas" aqui em baixo.


	2. II

Eu estava sonhando com Blaine e nossos filhos. Estava, porque fui acordado por Blaine me ligando. Ontem foi estranho nossa conversa. Desligamos o celular era 00:30 por causa do ocorrido, porém no outro dia no colégio nem tocamos no assunto. Bom, melhor atender.

**(11 de Setembro de 2011 - 23:50hrs)**

**SWEET BLAINE CALLING.**

**ANSWER – REJECT**

"Olá."

_"Oi gatinho. Vamos conversar?"_

"Todos os dias, 23:50? Pontual."

_"É quando eu termino de fazer minha preparação para dormir. E é muito bom ouvir sua voz antes de dormir, já que não posso sentir sua boca na minha."_

"Realmente. Quando foi a última vez que tivemos uma sessão de amasso?"

_"Não sei. Só sei que se seus pais não se encomodassem com isso, eu iria pegar meu carro e ir pra sua casa agora. Tô morrendo de saudades dos seus beijos, já que a princesa não gosta de beijar em público."_

"Hoje é sexta. Quem sabe podemos passar o sábado e domingo juntos."

_"Dando amassos?"_

"Sim, Blaine. Você parece que tem 4 anos as vezes. Muito fofo."

_"É um dos meus charmes. Ai que saudades de você."_

"Também estou com saudades de você."

_"O que você está vestindo?"_

"De novo?"

_"Sim. Está de terno?"_

"Não. Estou com um uma blusa velha da Kelbin e uma cueca boxer vermelha. E você?"

_"Hoje eu estou com uma blusa vermelha e uma cueca preta. Não achei minhas calças de dormir."_

"Aposto que você fica sexy sem elas."

Eu disse isso sem pensar, apenas saiu da minha boca.

_"Eu fico sexy sem calças? E você fica sexy sem cueca."_

Olha o que eu tinha começado!

"Blaine querido, você quer mesmo isso?"

_"Você?"_

"Não, conversar sobre isso."

_"Eu quero."_

"Então tá."

_"Conversar sobre a vontade que eu estou de ir agora na sua casa e rasgar toda essa sua blusa? De beijar seu peitoral e..."_

"É, sobre isso."

*risos*

"É um grande passo de um relacionamento."

_"Sexo por telefone?"_

"Sim."

_"Eu quero isso, Kurt. Você quer?"_

"Quero."

_"Então tá."_

"Tá."

_"Posso te contar um segredo?"_

"Pode."

_"Eu fiquei animadinho assim que você falou com que roupa estava. E não consigo parar de imaginar você nessa cueca vermelha."_

"E eu não consigo parar de pensar na sua cueca preta e na sua camisa."

_"Já me livrei da camisa."_

"Está só de cueca?"

_"Sim. Olha a mensagem que acabei de te mandar."_

"Ai meu deus, Blaine. Porque você faz isso comigo?"

_"Tortura."_

"É hora de desligar."

_"Você vai conseguir dormir, assim excitado?"_

"Quem disse que eu estou excitado?"

_"Kurt... Você ficou excitado com o nosso selinho no refeitório."_

"Tá... eu vou dar um jeito nisso e depois vou dormir."

_"Vai se masturbar pensando em mim?"_

"Sim... posso ir agora?"

_"Boa noite, meu lindo. Queria te ajudar na masturbação, mas infelizmente não podemos. Até amanhã, meu gostosinho."_

**TU TU TU TU TU TU**

Uau. Essa conversa, foi... Estranha. Vou fazer um servicinho antes de dormir e depois ir deitar. Acho que vou salvar essa foto que Blaine me mandou. É bom pra matar a saudades.


	3. III

Estava lendo um livro quando olhei no relógio: 23:45. Vou me preparar, por que daqui a pouco Blaine irá me ligar.

**(14 de Setembro de 2011 - 23:47hrs)**

**HOT BLAINE CALLING.**

**ANSWER – REJECT**

"Bem na hora."

_"Sou um gato pontual. E não consegui parar de pensar em como foi nosso sábado e domingo."_

"Foi bom, né?"

_"Sim. Tenho que dizer que amo seus beijos. E amo você."_

"Eu também. Adoro o jeito que sua mão passa pelas minhas costas."

_"Mas você sabe aonde eu queria colocar minhas mãos..."_

"Ai Blaine, assim você me mata."

_"Eu quero muito fazer sexo com você, mas não vou te obrigar a nada. A partir do dia que você estiver pronto, vou fazer com que o momento seja especial."_

"B, nunca te perguntei isso. Você é virgem?"

_"Não, e me arrependo por não ter te esperado."_

"Hm."

_"Você está bravo? Eu voltaria no tempo se eu pudesse apenas pra poder perder minha virgindade com você."_

"Não estou bravo, estou com inveja do rapaz que teve seu corpo no dele."

_"Você quer meu corpo no seu?"_

"Quero, e muito."

_"Vamos combinar um dia? Sábado?"_

"Agendar a transa? Que estranho. Mas você sabe... Meus pais não estão em casa."

_"Você quer que eu vá aí? Eu vou."_

"Sim."

_"Me dê 15 minutos e eu estarei aí."_

**TU TU TU TU TU TU TU**

**(15 de Setembro de 2011 - 01:37hrs)**

**HOT BLAINE CALLING.**

**ANSWER – REJECT**

_"Oi..."_

"Me desculpe, Blaine. Eu achei que tivesse preparado, achei que você chegaria aqui, tiraria suas roupas e a gente se divertiria, só que... eu travei. Desculpa fazer você vir até aqui. E você não quis dormir na minha casa ainda..."

_"Eu não conseguiria dormir na mesma cama que você sem tentar, e eu te respeito muito."_

"Me desculpe..."

_"São quase duas horas da manhã, vamos dormir. Beijo, tchau."_

"Mas Blai..."

**TU TU TU TU TU TU**

Será que estraguei tudo?


	4. IV

**(20 de Setembro de 2011 - 23:15hrs)**

**CALLING HOT BLAINE.**

_"Kurt, oi."_

"Faz quase uma semana que você não me liga mais. E toda vez que nos encontramos no corredor do colégio você finge que não me vê."

_"Eu estou meio ocupado..."_

"Você está me evitando porque não transamos segunda-feira? Hoje é sábado e você nem me convidou para sair..."

_"Como eu disse, estou ocupado."_

"Se eu aparecesse na sua casa agora, pronto pra transar com você, você estaria ocupado pra mim?"

_"Não Kurt, não..."_

"Então vem aqui em baixo abrir a porta pra mim? Tá frio aqui fora."

_"Você está aqui em casa?"_

"Esperando você abrir a porta."

_"Estou descendo!"_

**(21 de Setembro de 2011 - 02:38hrs)**

**HOT BLAINE CALLING.**

**ANSWER – REJECT**

"Oi Blaine."

_"Você saiu correndo aqui de casa. Eu não sei o que deu em mim."_

"Você não se excitou, apenas isso."

_"Eu não sei como isso aconteceu. Digo, você fez tudo certo, e te ter sem camisa me beijando foi muito excitanta, eu só..."_

"Não ficou duro."

_"Eu... estou muito envergonhado."_

"Tudo bem, B. Acho que estamos quites. Vou dormir, tchau."

_"Tchau amor."_

**(22 de Setembro de 2011 - 22:58hrs)**

**HOT BLAINE CALLING.**

**ANSWER – REJECT**

_"Oooi."_

"Olá, meu amor."

_"Tenho que te falar que o nosso domingo foi perfeito?"_

"Não, eu sei disso."

_"Estou muito feliz que você tenha quebrado nosso acordo."_

"Que bom que gostou."

_"Você massageando minha perna, meu pênis por cima da calça..."_

"Ali você ficou duro."

*risos*

_"Fiquei muito duro. Depois que você foi embora só consegui imaginar você me chupando."_

"Era o que eu mais queria fazer."

_"Então porque não fez?"_

"Pensei que você iria ficar assustado."

_"Da proxima vez, sinta-se a vontade."_

"Irei."

_"Amor, vou deitar. Até amanhã. Beijos."_

"Aonde os beijos?"

_"No seu corpo todo."_

"Que delícia. Até amanhã, lindo."


	5. V

Hoje eu estava no Lima Bean pegando minha dose diária de Chá Mate quando eu vi Blaine conversando com um garoto, bem bonito por sinal. Cheguei mais perto e ouvi Blaine dizer que alguém era ótimo.

KURT: Quem é ótimo?

BLAINE: Você é... Nós estávamos falando sobre você. Sebastian, esse é Kurt, meu namorado, que eu estava falando...

SEBASTIAN: Entendi.

BLAINE: Wow. Heh. Wow.

KURT: Prazer. E como você conheceu Sebastian?

SEBASTIAN: Nos conhecemos na Dalton. Eu estava morrendo para conhecer Blaine. Os Warblers não paravam de falar nele. E eu pensei que deveria o conhecer. Ele e uma lenda.

KURT: Sim, ele ainda é mais impressionante ao vivo.

SEBASTIAN: Ei, o que vocês farão amanhã à noite?

KURT: Bem, vamos ensaiar para o musical da escola. E então, antes de dormir faremos nosso tele-sexo habitual por telefone.

SEBASTIAN: Mesmo parecendo tão sexy como soa, o que vocês acham de agitar as coisas? Eu consigo pra vocês um par de identidades falsas e nós vamos ao Scandals, em West Lima.

BLAINE: Scandals, é o bar gay.

SEBASTIAN: Ultima vez que estive lá eu conheci o homem da minha vida na pista de dança.

KURT: Isso é tão romântico, e vocês ainda estão juntos?

SEBSTIAN: Inferlizmente não, nós terminamos 20 minutos depois que nos conhecemos. Vamos, vamos viver um pouco.

BLAINE: Nós adoraríamos, obrigado pela oferta, é muito legal vindo de você, mas não é nosso tipo de coisa.

KURT: Vamos.

BLAINE: Sério?

KURT: Sim. Eu digo, temos um monte de coisas pra começar a riscar de nossalista. Estamos dentro.

SEBASTIAN: Ótimo.

BLAINE: Ótimo.

**(24 de Setembro de 2011 - 20:43hrs)**

**CALLING VERY HOT BLAINE.**

_"Ligou cedo hoje."_

"Eu não gosto daquele cara Sebastian."

_"Ele é inofencivo."_

"Tudo bem."

_"Você me excitou muito quando aceitou ir no bar gay comigo."_

"É só o começo."

"_Se importaria de não fazermos o tele-sexo hoje? Eu estou cansado e gostaria de dormir um pouco."_

"Tudo bem. Até amanhã."

_"Te amo."_

**TU TU TU TU TU TU**

**(25 de Setembro de 2011 - 19:29hrs)**

**CALLING VERY HOT BLAINE.**

"Você vem me buscar hoje para irmos no Scandals?"

_"Sim, já estou pronto. Posso ir?"_

"Venha."

_"Ok, até depois."_

"Beijo."

BLAINE: Essa foi a melhor noite da minha vida.

KURT: Ok. Certo.

BLAINE: Foi a melhor noite da minha vida. Eu quero morar aqui. Quero morar aqui e ajudar essas pessoas a fazerem arte.

KURT: Você pode ajudar elas a fazer fogo com o seu hálito.

BLAINE: Ah, nem vem. Eu bebi apenas uma cerveja. Me beija.

KURT: Ah, não. Não, não, não, não.

BLAINE: Me beija, vem.

KURT: Não, vem, você vai no banco de trás. Vai, deita.

BLAINE: Certo.

KURT: É mais difícil você vomitar assim.

BLAINE: Vem cá.

KURT: Woah - woah - woah - espera! Certo, oh, oh, oh, Certo. Blaine, certo.

BLAINE: Ei Kurt, vamos fazer. Eu quero você.

KURT: Não.

BLAINE: Eu quero tanto você.

KURT: Não, não, para!

BLAINE: Eu sei que voc~e queria fazer num campo de liláses com Sting tocando no fundo, mas quem se importa?

KURT: Certo.

BLAINE: É tudo sobre nós.

KURT: Certo. É tudo sobre nós. Por isso que eu não quero fazer quando você passou a noite toda dançando com outro cara. E que você não está sóbrio para se lembrar no outro dia.

BLAINE: Porque você está gritando comigo?

KURT: Porque eu nunca senti tão pouca intimidade com alguém, e você não sabe ou não se importa. Aonde você está indo?

BLAINE: Me desculpa se eu tentei ser espontâneo e divertido. Eu vou a pé pra casa.

KURT: Blaine!


	6. VI

Acordei tarde, liguei meu celular e havia 3 mensagens na caixa de mensagens.

**VOICEMAIL - (25 de Setembro de 2011 - 23:58hrs)**

_"Kurt... olá... uhuu. Porque você não quis fazer sexo comigo? Não me acha atraente? Estou aqui sentado no meio fio. Woah. Acho que vou vomitar. Vomitei. AHAHAHAHA. Vou transar em casa. Tchau"_

**VOICEMAIL - (26 de Setembro de 2011 - 10:03hrs)**

_"Kurt, acabei de acordar com a ressaca mais horrível de toda minha vida. Eu queria me desculpar por ontem. Me liga, por favor. Beijo."_

**VOICEMAIL - (26 de Setembro de 2011 - 15:49hrs)**

_"Oi amorzinho, você não vem pra escola? Não esquece que daqui a pouco começa a peça e você precisa estar aqui. Você ainda não me ligou, me desculpa por ontem. Beijos."_

**(26 de Setembro de 2011 - 18:54hrs)**

**CALLING BLAINE.**

_"A bela adormecida acordou."_

"Oi."

_"Olha... eu..."_

_"_Depois conversamos. Só liguei pra falar que estou a caminho da escola. Boa sorte na peça. Beijo."

**TU TU TU TU TU TU**

KURT: Você não deveria estar comemorando?

BLAINE: Estou revisando esse passo, eu errei hoje. Eu sei que posso fazer melhor.

KURT: A beleza do palco. Iremos fazer tudo isso amanhã a noite de novo. Sinceramente, eu achei que vocês dois foram perfeitos.

BLAINE: Obrigado. Seu policial Krupke também. Matou a todos na platéia.

KURT: Eu não posso evitar de ser o foco, desculpa.

BLAINE: Não se desculpe, foi ótimo.

KURT: Todos seus amigos estavam aqui. Os Warblers.

BLAINE: Sim.

KURT: Sebastian também. Eles amaram.

BLAINE: Vem aqui. Me dá sua mão. Coloque-a no seu coração.

KURT: Como na música?

BLAINE: Como na música. Kurt... Sebastian não significa nada pra mim. E você estava certo. Nossa primeira vez não deveria ser daquele jeito. Eu estava bêbado e me desculpe.

KURT: Bem... realmente supera a vez que você estava bêbado e ficou com Rachel. Mas me desculpe também. Eu queria ser seu superstar gay do bar, mas, por mais que eu tente, só consigo ser um romântico bobo.

BLAINE: Não é bobo.

KURT: Você me deixa sem ar. Não só agora, mas hoje no palco. Eu estava tão orgulhoso de estar com você.

BLAINE: Eu espero. Eu quero que esteja. Hm... Artie está dando uma festa no Breadstix, você gostaria de me acompanhar?

KURT: Não, eu quero ir pra sua casa.

BLAINE: Ok.

**VOICEMAIL - (27 de Setembro de 2011 - 06:24hrs)**

_"Kurt... Estou sem palavras por hoje. Foi o que eu sempre imaginei. Eu dentro de você. Foi maravilhoso. Quando acordar, me liga. Uma pena que você não pôde dormir aqui em casa. Eu te amo, viu? Beijo."_


	7. VII

**VOICEMAIL - (27 de Setembro de 2011 - 11:34hrs)**

_"Kurt... não vai acordar? Está dormindo feito um anjo por causa de ontem? Eu te amo tanto! Não vou pra escola hoje. Estou esperando você me ligar. Beijo, lindo."_

**(27 de Setembro de 2011 - 14:00hrs)**

**CALLING MY SWEET LOVE BLAINE.**

"Ooi."

_"Oi."_

"Como você está?"

_"Muito bem. Melhor impossível mesmo."_

"Que bom que tenha gostado."

_"Gostado? Eu amei. Digo... Nunca pensei que você faria aquelas coisas na cama. Sempre imaginei você tão depentende e tão fofo_, _mas o jeito que você me conduziu ontem, me chupou e deixou eu penetrar em você... Foi absolutamente perfeito. Eu me excito só de lembrar de você rebolando em cima do meu pau."_

"E você? Com estocadas rápidas. O jeito que me masturbava enquanto estava me comendo por trás... Meu deus, você me levou à loucura. "

_"Acho que precisamos de um segundo round."_

"Uma ótima idéia."

_"Quando?"_

"Que tal depois que você abrir a porta da sua casa? Estou aqui em baixo esperando."

_"Adoro essas suas surpresas."_

"Então me deixe entrar que tenho muitas delas guardadas pra você."

_"E se eu não abrir?"_

"Digamos que eu iria arrombar a porta, mas não com a minha mão."

_"Sério? Já estou descendo."_

"Estou esperando. Tchau"

_"Tchau."_

**TU TU TU TU TU TU **

* * *

**the end**


End file.
